Harry Potter And The Wand Of Pleasure
by An Angel's Silver Tear
Summary: An online convo gone desperately wrong.... please forgive us.... but please R R! Warnings for foul language and sexual content
1. Harry Potter And The Wand Of Pleasure

**HARRY POTTER AND THE WAND OF PLEASURE  
**  
The following conversation was obtained using Myspace IM messenger .

We decided to randomly see how many people attempt to Engage in Cybersex with young girls that they have never spoken to before.

After seeing BobcatPaul's display picture (Which looked like Harry Potter) we just had to mess with him.  
We expected him to end the conversation abruptly , however he did not ...o0

So our sincerest thanks and apologies go to BobcatPaul for this rather interesting attempt at Cyber Sex  
please feel free to express your thanks to BobcatPaul for being such a good sport .  
No matter what we threw at him he just kept on going like the trooper he is .

We really wanted to include the pic to show you... but we couldn't. Please review!

Thanks

Tazzy and Lulu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

BobcatPaul: Hi

Hitoei: OMG! Hi Potter!

BobcatPaul: WHOS POTTER LOL

Hitoei: your display picture

BobcatPaul: OK LOL SO WHAT ARE YOU DOIN

Hitoei: playing with my magic wand

BobcatPaul: ARE YOU HAVIN FUN

Hitoei: yes it's quite pleasureable

BobcatPaul: I WISH THAT COULD BE MY MAGIC WAND

Hitoei: you have a wand harry?

BobcatPaul: YES I DO

Hitoei: is it a big wand, harry?

BobcatPaul: YES ITS VERY BIG

Hitoei: is it a powerful wand, harry?

BobcatPaul: VERY POWERFUL

BobcatPaul: AND HARD

Hitoei: will you cast a spell on me, harry

BobcatPaul: YES IF YOU WANT

Hitoei: can you cast a expecto-petroleum jelly, harry?

BobcatPaul: YES I CAN

Hitoei: well go on then, harry

BobcatPaul: WELL I WOULD RUB MY WAND TILL THE MAGIC CAME OUT

Hitoei: will Ron be there to help, since you're blind without your glasses?

BobcatPaul: NO IT WILL JUST BE ME AND YOU

Hitoei: what about Hermione?

BobcatPaul: YEA IF YOU WANT TO LET HER IN TO

Hitoei: ok

BobcatPaul: SO WANT TO CYBER OR NO

Hitoei: only if Ron joins in as well as Hermione

BobcatPaul: YEA SURE

Hitoei: go get them then

Hitoei: harry

BobcatPaul: K, FIRST I START BY KISSIN YOU AND TAKIN OFF YOUR CLOTHES

Hitoei: what about ron

BobcatPaul: RON STARTS ON HERMIONE

Hitoei: nooooo

BobcatPaul: RONS STARTS THEN ON YOU

BobcatPaul: AND TAKES OFF YOUR THONG

Hitoei: Ron asks you to help him with the rest of my clothes

Hitoei: while Hermione reads the karma sutra to instruct us

BobcatPaul: THEN I LIE YOU DOWN AND GO SLOWLY DOWN YOUR SEXY BODY WHILE YOU SUCK RONS DICK

Hitoei: i reach down to stroke your wand to make it powerful

BobcatPaul: AND MY WAND STARTS TO GROW AND GET BIGGER AND STRONGER

BobcatPaul: THEN I STICK MY TONGUE AND FINGERS INSIDE YOUR PUSSY FAST AND HARD

BobcatPaul: AND RON IS PLAYIN WITH YOUR TITS

Hitoei: i start screaming for your wand

Hitoei: Hermione leaves

BobcatPaul: THEN I STICK MY LONG WAND INSIDE YOUR MOUTH WHILE RON WORKS ON YOUR PUSSY

BobcatPaul: AND LET YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WHAT WITH MY JUCIEY WAND

Hitoei: i run my tongue around the outside of your wand... then suck on the head until you are moaning my name... then i open my throat and take in your entire wand

BobcatPaul: MMMMMM HARRY LIKE

BobcatPaul: AND RONS FUCKIN YOUR ASS

BobcatPaul: HARD AND GOOD

BobcatPaul: HARRY WANTS MORE

BobcatPaul: ARE YOU GOIN TO GO FAST OR SLOW

Hitoei: i start off slow and im gradually speeding up

BobcatPaul: THEN HARRY PUTS HIS DICK INSIDE YOUR DICK

BobcatPaul: PUSSY MY BAD

BobcatPaul: LOL

BobcatPaul: TIRED

Hitoei: lol

BobcatPaul: AND HARRY FUCKS THE SHIT OUT OF YOU

Hitoei: i cast a Lumos and Engorgio on your wand which causes your wand to light up and enlarge to help with fucking the shit out of me

Hitoei: i am currently riding your huge wand and it feel so goooooooooooooood! harry

BobcatPaul: AND IAM SQUEEZIN AND SUCKIN YOUR TITS

BobcatPaul: HARD

Hitoei: i'm loving it so i wrap my legs around you and beg you to accept my friend request on my space

BobcatPaul: OH I DID ADD YOU

BobcatPaul: THEN I PICK YOU UP AND PUT YOU AGAINST THE WALL AND START BANGIN HARD AND FAST

Hitoei: I Accio Hermione to come back... and she brings Snape and Draco with her...

Hitoei: I then Imperio Ron into fucking you up the ass while sucking Snape off...

Hitoei: Hermione is taking pictures when Dumbledoor and Hagrid burst into the room... they then start fucking on the floor... ** I** **8**-)

BobcatPaul: AND ME AND YOU ARE BANGIN IN THE CORNER

BobcatPaul: THEN I GO DOWN TO YOUR PUSSY AND LICK THE SHIT OUT OF IT

Hitoei: Draco Then Pulls Hermione away from her camera and fucks her against the wall ... then casts an Avada Kadavra on her

BobcatPaul: THEN HERMIONE STARTS SUCKIN MY WAND

Hitoei: you start fucking me up against the wall again

BobcatPaul: WHILE YOU PUT YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AROUND ME AND IAM ALSO SQUEEZIN AND SUCKIN YOUR TITS

Hitoei: then Ron starts fucking you, snape is fucking him, snape is being fucked by dumbledoor. Hargird is being fucked by draco whilst fucking Dumbledoor,... Hermione isn't included... as she is dead

BobcatPaul: THEN I LIE DOWN AND LET YOU PUT YOUR PUSSY IN MY FACE

BobcatPaul: AND I LICK YOUR PUSSY WHILE YOU PLAY WITH YOUR TITS AND MOAN

Hitoei: I Crucio you to give you the pleasure pain feeling

and beg you to cum in me

BobcatPaul: FIRST I BANG THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR ASS FAST AND HARD I BANG OUT YOUR BRAINS

BobcatPaul: WHILE YOU SCREAM AND MOAN

BobcatPaul: AND I SPANK YOUR ASS A COUPLE OF TIMES

BobcatPaul: WHILE YOU ENJOY EVERY SECOND OF IT

Hitoei: oh yea

BobcatPaul: THEN WE DO 69

Hitoei: oh yea

Hitoei: give it to me Harry Potter

BobcatPaul: ILL GIVE IT TO YOU HARD AND GOOD

Hitoei: I suddenly make a startling discovery! You're not Harry Potter are you! You perve... Bitch Slaps... you lied to me... I was a virgin... Runs from room Naked While Draco, Dumbledoor, Snape, Ron and Hagrid stick around to see if you're up for some major man time?

BobcatPaul: AND WHATS THAT

Hitoei: They proceed to gang rape you

BobcatPaul: NOT IF I CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT

Hitoei: Use your Wand Harry

BobcatPaul: FUCK THAT I USE MY HAND TO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF THEM

Hitoei: they use their collective wands and proceed to gang rape you

Hitoei: are you ok harry?

ZAPPING!

BobcatPaul: IAM WATCHIN THE GAME

Hitoei: Voldemort bursts in and drags you back to his lair for hours more bum fun.

Hitoei: The End

BobcatPaul: NOPE I KILL HIM AND GO BANG YOU SOME MORE

BobcatPaul: THE END

BobcatPaul: ITS A HAPPY ENDIN

BobcatPaul: FOR YOU AND ME

Last message received at 13/01/2008 03:48

BobcatPaul: ARE YOU THERE

Hitoei: I've flown away on my fire bolt

BobcatPaul: COOLZ


	2. Review Replies

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed! It's great to know that our hard work is being appreciated!**

Review replies:

To corset – Glad you found it so funny!

To amber v – We can totally relate! We were trying so hard to be quiet at 3am while we were having this conversation!

To Netrixie – Yup this really happened... which is slightly disturbing. O.o

To Cap'n Scurvy Gums – No he really didn't give up O.o ... which is why we found it funny enough to post

To Xeora – yup the internet is full of morons... which is why it's so fun to use heh!

To hp nerd – thats was an interesting line... i wonder what he was really thinking about then! Ron maybe?


End file.
